moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mickey and the Seal
"Mickey and the Seal" is a color Mickey Mouse animated short. It was released in 1948. Plot While Mickey visits a zoo, a little seal stows away in his picnic basket and travels to his house with him. Pluto discovers the creature, but Mickey can't understand what his dog is trying to tell him and eventually kicks him out of the house for making a mess. Later, Mickey unknowingly shares his bathtub with the seal for a baffling bath. Once Mickey finally discovers the creature, he and Pluto take him back to the zoo, but the seal and all his seal friends beat them back to their house to take over Mickey's bathroom. Characters *Mickey Mouse (voiced by Jimmy MacDonald) *Pluto (voiced by Pinto Colvig) *Salty the Seal (unnamed) (voiced by Pinto Colvig) Trivia *"Mickey and the Seal" was nominated for an Academy Award in the category of Animated Short Subject, but lost to the Tom and Jerry cartoon The Little Orphan. *The nomination mentioned aboved makes this short the only short to be nominated for an Academy Award in which Jimmy MacDonald voices Mickey Mouse, as well being the last original Mickey Mouse short to be nominated for an Academy Award. *In 2002, this short appeared (as a reissue print complete with the Buena Vista opening title) as part of the "King Larry Swings In" episode of House of Mouse. *''Mickey and the Seal'' would be one of the shorts included in the Have a Laugh! program's abridged shorts series. *According to The Spirit of Mickey, this is one of Ludwig Von Drake's favorite Mickey cartoons. *This short was re-released theatrically once in 1989 on the same bill as Cheetah. *This was originally intended as a Donald Duck cartoon. Releases Television * Disneyland, episode #3.11: "At Home with Donald Duck" * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #43 * Like Father, Like Son * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #45 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #36 * House of Mouse, episode #2.9: "King Larry Swings In" * Have a Laugh!, episode #7 Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Disney's Best of 1931-1948 * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Special Edition * The Spirit of Mickey DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: Mickey Mouse in Living Color, Volume 2 * Walt Disney's Funny Factory - Volume 1: With Mickey * Have a Laugh!: Volume 1 Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: * Mickey whistling and getting the seals' attention. * The seals clamoring for the fish. * Salty stealing the fish away from the other seals, swallowing it, then enticing Mickey into tossing him a second fish, after which Mickey leaves. * Pluto jumping on Mickey and licking his face. * Pluto trying to get Mickey's attention on Salty, but Mickey is skeptical. * Pluto getting his head in the basket in going after Salty. * Pluto trying to explain that Salty made him wreck the place, but Mickey orders him out (him saying, "Outside!" is cut, but not, "Get out! Scram!"). * Pluto shaking the basket off his head as he scrambles out. * Mickey's bath with Salty is halved. * Mickey giggling when he notices Salty in the tub. * Mickey and Pluto taking Salty back to the zoo, only for all of the seals to take over Mickey's house (it cuts from Mickey considering keeping Salty for a pet to Salty in the shower at the end). Gallery tve66480-19481203-1006.jpg tve27383-19481203-1006.jpg tve79879-19481203-1006.jpg 2001-tousenboiteS2-11-01.jpg Mickey and salty.jpg Mickey-and-the-seal-c2a9-walt-disney.jpg Tumblr_nofgrkVjLw1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg mickey seal and pluto.jpg 740full-mickey-and-the-seal-screenshot.jpg Category:Animated short films Category:Mickey Mouse short films